


When Harry met Draco

by lady_chibineko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic de comedia romántica basada en la película "When Harry met Sally" de la directora Nora Ephron. En este fic se explora un poco de la historia de la evolución de la relación de ambos personajes ^^, espero que les guste, se rían un poco y si gustan dejen comentario.</p><p>Fic realizado para el reto Cinematográfico de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry met Draco

**Título: When Harry met Draco**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic es un fic AU, pero ambientado igualmente en el mundo de Magia y Hechicería Británico, pero basado en la maravillosa película "When Harry met Sally", cuyos derechos y demás son exclusivos de MGM, por lo pronto *_* espero que les guste. Este fic esta hecho en base a la tarea dejada por nuestras profas en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

 

_Aparece en un ambiente confortable, una pareja anciana sentada en un gran sofá estilo victoriano. Él tiene una mirada amable representada por dos brillantes ojos azules, ella un porte digno y severo, pero de alguna manera se nota un tanto suavizado solo por el hecho de que él este a su lado._

_\- "Nos conocimos hace ya casi 60 años, yo era un joven profesor de no más de 50 años.."_

_\- "Albus..."_

_\- "Quiero decir... contaba ya con cerca de 60 años; y ella era una adorable joven estudiante a punto de salir al mundo desde la universidad donde yo enseñaba, y donde ahora soy el director."_

_\- "Fue una relación lenta pero segura, que se inició por supuesto una vez que yo dejé de ser su alumna."_

_\- "De eso hace ya más de 50 años... y ella aún sigue siendo la misma chiquilla fresca y bella que conocí aquel día."_

_\- "Oh... y tu eres aún ese buenmozo amable que me conquistó."_

_\- "Ejem... ¿un caramelo de limón?..."_

 

_**Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, año de 1990** _

Un muchacho de negros cabellos alborotados besaba a otro muchacho de piel algo bronceada y que en esos momentos lucía una gran sonrisa.

\- "Te amo..."

\- "No... yo te amo más..."

\- "¿Quieres apostar Blaise?..."

\- "Oh Harry..."

Y tras aquellas palabras ambos se sumergieron en un nuevo y arrebatador beso, sin percatarse por lo tanto del carruaje sin caballos que se acercaba por atrás y que finalmente se estacionó a su lado... no, esos dos andaban muy ocupados para notar la rubia cabellera que se asomó por la ventanilla y cuyo dueño, luego de un par de minutos de hastío comenzó a carraspear para llamar la atención.

\- "¡Oh Draco!, lo siento, lo siento tanto... no nos dimos cuenta."

\- "Ni que lo digas Blaise... bueno, hay espacio en la parte de atrás del carruaje para que coloques lo que tengas."

\- "Ok!."- el chico de cabellera negra cogió la jaula de su lechuza y la metió por la parte posterior, su baúl ya lo tenía encogido en el bolsillo de la desgastada túnica que tenía puesta.

\- "Bueno, los presento antes de cualquier cosa... Harry, él es mi mejor amigo Draco Malfoy; Draco, te presento a mi novio Harry Potter."

Ambos muchachos hicieron una señal de saludo y luego Harry volvió a centrarse en su novio.

\- "Bueno, te estaré enviando un mensaje con Hedwig ni bien llegue a Londres Mágico."

\- "¡No!, envíamela antes... es que te voy a extrañar mucho."- dijo el otro poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

\- "Oh cielos!, y yo ya te extraño... tal vez te la envíe ahora mismo."- musité el pelinegro antes de hundirse en un nuevo y apasionado beso con el otro muchacho, el cual no fue roto hasta que un nuevo y molesto carraspeo por parte del rubio dio a lugar.

\- "Lo siento..."- dijo el otro con una fingida sonrisa, para finalmente ver a los otros dos separarse y a Harry subir al coche, mientras Blaise se despedía entre suspiros.

Iba a ser un viaje largo... ambos chicos contaban apenas con 21 años, así que ninguno podía aparecerse aún... la edad legal para las apariciones era hasta los 22 años. Y la verdad no les apetecía ir por traslador... así que un viaje en carruaje no pareció una mala idea; aún cuando casi 18 horas de viaje no eran exactamente pan comido.

\- "Bien... los caminos son un poco peligrosos, así que he organizado seis turnos de 3 horas cada uno para mantenernos alerta en caso de que sea muy necesario usar la varita... el primer turno lo haré yo, así que si quieres descansar te recomiendo que lo hagas."- comenzó a decir el rubio muy serio, así que fue casi inevitable que una ceja se alzara con molestia al notar que el otro ni caso le hacia mientras giraba su cuerpo a la parte trasera del carruaje solo para darle un par de chucherías lechuciles a la lechuza que ululaba algo molesta por detrás.

Cuando Harry volvió al frente y miró a Draco este le preguntó con voz gélida.

\- "¿Y entonces?."

\- "Hmm... si, si, claro... lo que tu digas..."

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ambos, hasta que Harry abriendo una caja de ranas de chocolate miró a Draco y con toda naturalidad preguntó.

\- "¿Y porque no me cuentas algo de tu vida?."

Draco alzó una ceja... 

\- "¿Mi vida?..."

\- "Si, tu sabes... para pasar el rato... son 18 horas después de todo."

\- "Bueno, no hay mucho que contar de mi vida... no he hecho gran cosa excepto estudiar, es por eso que me voy a Londres Mágico, para que puedan sucederme cosas interesantes."

\- "Oh... ya veo... y entonces, ¿cuales son las cosas interesantes que quieres que te pasen por allá?."

Draco suspiró, aquel sujeto lo sacaba de quicio.

\- "Bueno... quiero estudiar Pociones y Relaciones públicas, mi deseo es poder tener mi propia botica que vaya de acuerdo a lo que la gente necesite o desee."

\- "Ya... lo que tu quieres es hacer esos horribles brebajes y luego tener un pretexto para que alguien los quiera tomar."- Harry argumentó con una sonrisa de lado, y Draco tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y darle una buena patada.  
Definitivamente, aquel iba a ser un viaje muy pero muy largo...

**_Ocho horas después._ **

\- "Es decir... ¿quien en su sano juicio se quedaría con otro hombre que no representa un mayor progreso a futuro?..."- la voz del rubio decía con seguridad mientras se bajaba de la carroza.

Era de noche y ambos viajantes habían decidido detenerse a pedir algo de comer en un restaurant al paso; y durante todas las horas que habían viajado Draco había descubierto que Harry era el hombre más vulgar del mundo, y Harry había descubierto que Draco también era gay y ahora ambos discutían acerca de los beneficios de las relaciones según el tipo de persona que sería la pareja.

\- "¿Quieres decir... que sin importar que ese tipo te ofrezca el mejor sexo de tu vida, igual si no fuese alguien con un futuro 'decente' preferirías dejarlo para buscar a otro?."- Harry preguntó incrédulo.

\- "¡Claro!, eso es lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría."- señaló el otro con la mayor de las convicciones mientras se adelantaba para entrar al establecimiento. Harry se le quedo mirando para finalmente sonreír de lado de nuevo.

\- "Lo que pasa, es que no has tenido una buena y plena relación sexual hasta ahora... si no, no dirías semejantes estupideces."

Draco miró a Harry con la boca abierta ante tamaña insolencia y no pudo contenerse.

\- "¡Por supuesto que he tenido plenas y satisfactorias relaciones sexuales!."

El silencio que invadió el lugar donde casi un par de docenas de personas comían fue increíble... y un tanto cohibido Draco tomó asiento en la misma mesa donde ya se había acomodado Harry.

Una mesera se acercó y Harry dejando el menú de lado se apresuró a pedir su orden.

\- "Yo quiero el especial del día por favor."- dijo tranquilamente y de buen humor.

La mesera lo apuntó y dirigió su mirada a Draco, quien luego de meditarlo un rato dijo

\- "Yo quiero una ensalada Primavera... pero que la salsa solo este en una mitad del plato, la otra mitad sin salsa... y el tomate lo coloca todo a un lado, y la zanahoria rayada solo por los bordes. Que toda la lechuga vaya al medio... AH!, pero lechuga solo si es lechuga americana, no me gusta la lechuga en repollo... si no hay lechuga americana no le ponga lechuga."

Tanto la mesera como Harry se le quedaron mirando un rato, tras lo cual la mesera se fue y Harry fue el único que se le quedó mirando.

\- "¿Que?."- preguntó el rubio con inocencia, a lo que el otro solo movió la cabeza en una corta negación.

\- "Y entonces... ¿quien fue?."

Draco lo miró sin comprender.

\- "Tu GRAN relación sexual... ¿quien fue?."

\- "Ey!, eso no es algo que yo te tenga que decir."- argumentó molesto el rubio, a lo que Harry tan solo sonrio. Un par de minutos de silencio pasaron, y el rubio poniendo su porte más altivo dijo con naturalidad- "Nev Longbottom."

Harry por poco y estalla en risas.

\- "¿Que?, ¿que te hace tanta gracia?."- exclamó el otro de no muy buen talante ante la reacción del pelinegro.

\- "Lo siento, es que... ¿Nev? osea como ¿Neville Longbottom?."

\- "Pues... si. ¿Algún problema con eso?."- el rubio ya comenzaba a ofuscarse.

\- "Pues que a Neville puedes pedirle que te ayude con la tarea de Herbología, puedes pedirle que te arregle el jardín... pero que... bueno, tu sabes."- dijo con aquella condenada sonrisa mientras que con la mano hacia un gesto de meterla- "No... lo siento pero no sirve."- el moreno apenas y se aguantó la risa, mientras que un molesto sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del rubio.

Suerte que la comida vino en aquellos momentos, porque la verdad un poco más y Draco Malfoy hubiese hechizado a Harry Potter de muy buena gana con todas las maldiciones que se le estaban cruzando en aquellos momentos por la cabeza.

Bueno, luego de aquello la verdad que el almuerzo fue callado, y por ende agradable para el rubio, quien tan concentrado como estaba en su ensalada no se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada del moreno sobre él, y no fue hasta que Harry volvió a hablarle que detuvo su mirada de nuevo en él.

\- "Eres apuesto, ¿lo sabias?."- dijo el pelinegro, y un confundido Draco levantó la mirada.

\- "¿Como?."- preguntó mientras dejaba el dinero para pagar su cuenta y se levantaba de la mesa con intenciones de volver a su carruaje.

\- "Eso, que eres apuesto."

\- "¡Oh por Merlín! Blaise es mi amigo ¿lo sabías?."

\- "¿Y?."- preguntó el otro con aquella misma naturalidad.

Draco lo miró y solo negó con fastidio mientras se subía al carruaje de nuevo.

\- "Mira, no puedes andar coqueteando conmigo si estás con Blaise."- dijo finalmente.

\- "¡Yo no estoy coqueteando contigo!... bueno... quizás."

\- "¡Ey!."

\- "No tiene nada de malo... es decir... tu eres homosexual, yo soy homosexual..."

\- "¿Y eso que? Puede que yo solo quiera ser tu amigo!."- argumentó el rubio MUY molesto.

\- "Imposible, dos chicos gay apuestos no pueden ser amigos... siempre que un chico gay vea a otro y le guste, lo primero en lo que va a pensar es en sexo, así que allí se reducen todas las posibilidades de amistad existentes a ninguna, ya que el sexo arruina todo lo que tenga que ver con amistades ¡es la ley natural de la vida!."- argumentó muy ufano Harry, Draco lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

\- "Eso es lo más ESTUPIDO que le he escuchado decir nunca a nadie... un momento, ¿osea que siendo gay, pero sin ser apuesto si me considerarías tu amigo?."

Harry ni lo pensó.

\- "Eeeeh... no, tampoco... porque igual querría tirar contigo, se metería el asunto sexual allí, y al diablo la amistad."

No hace falta pensar demasiado para saber que las siguientes 10 horas de viaje ambos chicos se la pasaron discutiendo acerca de ese punto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, y que cuando llegaron al Londres Mágico pues la despedida no fue para nada efusiva... Harry bajó del carruaje y sacó la jaula de Hedwig, y Draco bajó detrás.

\- "Bien fue sin duda... un viaje interesante."- dijo el rubio sin mucha emoción, y alzó la mano para pronto estrechar la gemela del pelinegro.

\- "Si, lo mismo digo... quien sabe y nos volvamos a ver por alli."

\- "Claro..."- Draco respondió sin muchas perspectivas- "Ten una buena vida y... suerte con eso de ser Auror."

Luego de eso Draco subió a su carruaje y se alejó, la verdad era que volver a ver a ese cretino no era exactamente un asunto que lo enloqueciera... la vida simplemente debía seguir su curso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- "Nosotros nos conocimos en el colegio... fuimos a la misma casa, incluso compartimos la misma habitación; y desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que estaba enamorado. Fuimos novios en el colegio."_

_\- "Si, así es... Dean se me declaró en nuestro tercer año, fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida."_

_\- "Oh Seamus, juro que nunca olvidaré ese momento."- dijo el otro con ojitos soñadores- "Te veías precioso así sonrojado. Pero... a un año de graduarnos mis padres se mudaron, y yo me fui... no nos vimos hasta casi 15 años después y fue por accidente."_

_\- "Yo salía del Ministerio de Magia a donde había ido a resolver un par de problemas, y de pronto me choqué con este sujeto... cuando levanté la vista..."_

_\- "Fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado..."_

_Ambos sonrieron, definitivamente para ellos el tiempo nunca pasaría_

 

**_Londres Muggle - Cinco años después_ **

Un rubio se despedía con mucha efusividad de un muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- "Detesto tener que ir a ese viaje... ¡Como me gustaría que fuese con magos y no con muggles!... odio no poder aparecerme y viajar en esos aparatuchos muggles."- dijo el rubio con un puchero.

La verdad era que estaban en un aeropuerto, y el rubio tenía un viaje a Madrid para reunirse con unos futuros clientes de la empresa donde trabajaba, la cual elaboraba tanto pociones para el mundo mágico como para el mundo muggle... aunque en el caso de los muggles, estos tomaban las pociones como cremas milagrosas y demás tonterías. Por el momento el muchacho estaba en el área de relaciones públicas de manera temporal, mientras el relacionista principal de la empresa se recuperaba de una fuerte gripe mágica.

Ambos volvieron a besarse entre toda esa gente que iba a venía con gran celeridad, sin percatarse de que uno de los tantos transeúntes se paró a observar a la pareja con interés.

\- "¿Nott?... ¿Theodore Nott?."- preguntó de pronto el sujeto al notar que le hacían caso, y este pestañeó sorprendido.

\- "¡Harry Potter!, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí... ¿Viajas también?."

\- "Si... asuntos diplomáticos, no sé porque me envían a mi... en fin, los resolveré rápido y volveré con una aparición."- dijo el otro fijándose por primera vez en la pareja de su compañero auror. No estaban exactamente en la misma compañía, pero todos los aurores de Londres se conocían cuando eran de la misma generación.

\- "¡Ah Harry!, te presento a mi novio Draco Malfoy."- le dijo el otro al chico de ojos verdes justo cuando este ya se iba despidiendo con una inclinación de cabeza para luego desaparecer del todo.

\- "Gracias a Merlín que no me reconoció..."- gruñó despacito Draco para si mismo más que para su novio.

\- "¿Lo conoces?."- preguntó el otro sorprendido.

\- "Si... hace cinco años creo, tuve un viaje con él de casi 20 horas... el más LARGO de mi vida... hasta me coqueteó."- dijo Draco con toda naturalidad. Theo parpadeó.

\- "¿Y?."- preguntó entonces ante el silencio de su chico.

\- "¿Y?... pues nada, era el novio de un amigo mío en esos momentos... aunque... ¡No recuerdo su nombre!. Merlín, me estoy poniendo viejo... Lo que si recuerdo en todo caso es algo que él dijo."- mencionó el otro arrugando la nariz de una manera adorable- "Dijo que dos hombres gays no podían ser amigos... ¿tu crees que eso es cierto Theo?. ¡Ah! ¡Blaise Zabinni!... ¿como pude olvidarlo?... bueno, en fin... ¿que me dices a la pregunta amor?"- preguntó Draco mirando a su pareja con una mirada de cachorrito desvalido.

\- "Por supuesto que no."- dijo el otro casi de inmediato.

\- "¿Tu tienes amigos que sean homosexuales como tu?."- volvió a preguntar Draco. Esta vez Nott pareció pensarlo un poco más.

\- "Bueno... no, pero si es tan importante para mi dragonsito, pues entonces los conseguiré."

Draco sonrió de manera brillante, y poco después se fue de allí no sin antes darle otro super beso a su novio, uno que lo dejó mirando estrellitas una vez dispuesto en el avión... por lo que no se percató de que era observado desde el asiento trasero.

\- "¿Universidad Hogwarts?."- preguntó entonces de pronto una voz, y Draco se sobresaltó.

\- "Hmm... si, si... Harry, ¿cierto?."- preguntó el rubio, y el pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa.

\- "Cierto... así que ¿Draco?... esto, ¿por si acaso en la universidad nosotros dos no? ..."- y Harry hizo ese mismo movimiento con la mano que Draco había detestado tanto cinco años atrás.

\- "¡NO!, por supuesto que NO."- remarcó el rubio.

De alguna manera que Draco no se logró explicar, pronto Harry había cambiado lugares con el sujeto que se sentaba junto a Draco en el avión y lo miraba con aquella gran sonrisa que recordaba.

\- "Bueno, era solo una pregunta... es decir, me pareces conocido."

\- "Estabas de novio con mi amigo."- contestó Draco sombrío y Harry hizo ademán de pensar algo en serio- "¡No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes!."- exclamó ofendido.

\- "¡Blaise!, como olvidarme de Blaise Zambini."

\- "Zabinni."- Draco siguió con su tono sombrío.

\- "Cierto, cierto... Mmm, así que es estás con Theo... ¿Cuanto llevan? ¿Un mes?."

\- "Tres semanas, pero ¿y eso como lo supiste?... ¿Haces Legemerancia?."- preguntó Draco preocupado y Harry sonrió.

\- "No... solo que eso de acompañar a despedir al novio a las estaciones, aeropuertos o donde sea es cosa de novios primerizos... después de eso ya no se tiene tanto 'cuidado' con la pareja... Por eso yo no acompaño a nadie a ningún lugar, no me gusta ser así de hipócrita."

\- "Sigues siendo el mismo caradura que conocí... no me sorprende que te vayas a quedar solo."

\- "Wopa!, que le dices eso a un hombre próximo a enlazarse."- dijo el pelinegro orgulloso y el rubio se le quedó viendo raro.

\- "¿Disculpa?"

\- "Lo que oíste, me enlazo. Encontré al hombre de mi vida y estoy MUY enamorado."

\- "Wow, vaya... y se puede saber el nombre?."

\- "¡Claro! Percy Weasley, ayudante del Ministro de Magia."- dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

Y Draco por algún motivo... no pudo evitar reírse hasta más no poder.

De alguna manera el viaje no fue tan largo como Draco pensó que sería, y pronto llegaban a Madrid, sorpresivamente también el paradero del pelinegro.

\- "Bueno, quizás nos volvamos a ver otro día."- Harry dijo de buen humor mientras iba al paso de Draco a la salida. Aunque lo único que se ganó fue una gélida mirada de parte del rubio- "Quizás me quede un poco más atrás... nos vemos."- Harry apenas y se atrevió a sonreír esta vez, Draco simplemente siguió adelante.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- "Nunca creí encontrar alguien que me quisiera... es decir, siempre creí que por mi condición de licántropo era mi destino estar solo."- un hombre de cabellos castaños, de unos 50 años y rostro pacífico dijo con un suspiro._

_\- "Y yo nunca imaginé encontrar semejante belleza que me atrajera tanto."- un pelirrojo de unos 40 años sentado al costado del castaño lo miró con devoción- "Pero en cuanto me crucé con este hombre en una de mis misiones supe que estaba destinado para mi, y no iba a detenerme hasta lograr que se enamorara de mi persona."_

_\- "Y vaya que fuiste insistente Bill, me seguiste por todos lados."_

_\- "Y no paré hasta meterme en tu apartamento."_

_\- "Y en mi vida, mi cama... en mi..."- dijo el otro sonrojado._

_\- "Y eso es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, no me he arrepentido en estos 20 años que llevamos juntos y no me arrepentiré aunque vivamos otros mil más..."_

 

_**El callejón Diagon (Heladería Florean Fortescue) - Cinco años después** _

\- "No va a dejar a su esposa... ¡Le acaba de comprar una túnica que vale más que todo mi sueldo de un mes!... no la va a dejar..."- un hombre vestido de negro por completo decía con un suspiro triste mientras batía su café.

\- "No Severus, no va a dejar a su esposa."- comentó otro sujeto, un rubio algo coqueto que solo se miraba al espejo- "Lo que no entiendo es como sigues detrás de él, es decir... cuando yo estaba soltero conocía un montón de hombres solteros que se morían por salir conmigo."

Con un suspiro de fastidio, otro rubio se dio en la penosa tarea de darle la razón al mago rubio.

\- "Gilderoy tiene razón Severus, no se para que te empecinas en seguir buscando hombres casados, ¿que no aprendes de una vez?. Busca algo bueno pero que esté soltero."

\- "Por si no lo recuerdas Draco, tu te llevaste lo último bueno que estaba soltero."- argumentó Severus con un mohín mientras seguía dándoles vueltas al café.

\- "Theo y yo rompimos hace una semana. Pero esta bien, ya lo supere."- dijo entonces el otro con la naturalidad de quien comenta el clima.

\- "¡Y ESPERASTE UNA SEMANA PARA DECIRNOSLO!."- Gilderoy puso el grito al cielo.

\- "¿Theo esta libre?."- preguntó Severus de la nada.

\- "¡EY!, ¡no seas insensible!... ¿Estás bien Draco? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?."- preguntó el rubio dejándo el espejo de lado y centrándose en su amigo.

Draco iba a responder algo, pero Severus entonces sacó su varita y con un pase mágico hizo aparecer una especie de libro... que no era otra cosa que una agenda.

\- "Bueno, en ese caso tengo unos cuantos nombres que podrían servirte... veamos..."

\- "¡Por Merlín Severus!. Te dije que no fueras insensible."- regañó Gilderoy.

\- "El chico dijo que ya se sobrepuso."- intervino el otro con una voz amenazadora.

Draco cansado de tanto asunto simplemente se levantó dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

\- "Bueno chicos, el descanso terminó... Gil, es hora de que vuelvas a tu oficina a seguir engatusando clientes, mientras Sev y yo volvemos a nuestros calderos."- dijo cansinamente.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, habían comprendido que por el momento lo mejor era guardar silencio...

**_Mientras tanto, en el estadio municipal de Quiddicth_ **

\- "¡Y ANOTA! PUNTO PARA EL EQUIPO VISITANTE!!!."- se escuchaba la voz del comentarista al tiempo que una enorme ola humana hacia barra.

En tanto, en algún punto de aquellas tribunas.

\- "No puedo creerlo... lo siento mucho Harry."

\- "No lo sientes más que yo... es decir... ¡Es imposible que alguien lo sienta más que yo!... en serio lo amaba, me creí cuando me decía que él me amaba a mi... Dime Sirius, ¿cómo pude equivocarme tanto?."- preguntó un abatido hombre de ojos verdes.

\- "Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera hombre, tranquilo."- decía el otro al tiempo que ambos se levantaban en una nueva barra.

\- "Pero... cinco años Sirius, pasé junto a Percy cinco años y no dudó en dejarme apenas encontró alguien mejor que yo, alguien quien según él 'Llenaba mejor sus espectativas de vida'... Jamás crei sentirme tan miserable, incluso cuando me dijo que ya había iniciado los trámites para disolver el enlace se oyó tan frio que yo..."- Harry guardó silencio y Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, justo antes de que los dos se levantasen en una nueva ola.

\- "Solo me queda decirte... que ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. Ya lo verás."

El hombre miró a su primo y amigo y ambos suspiraron juntos... justo antes de volver a subir en una nueva ola.

**_Un par de días después, en Flourish y Blotts_ **

Severus ojeaba apesadumbrado un libro de pociones mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

\- "Le acaba de comprar lo más fino en joyería mágica... nunca va a dejar a su esposa."

\- "Severus, nadie cree que él vaya a dejar a su esposa, eres el único que no quiere darse cuenta... ahora hazle un favor al mundo y buscate uno que sea solo para ti, y no tengas que andar compartiendo."- Draco dijo algo disgustado, no con su amigo en si, sino por la manera en que andaba sufriendo por las puras.

Severus resopló y luego vio a un sujeto sospechoso que miraba directamente hacia Draco.

\- "Draco... hay un sujeto que te mira desde Defensa contra la Magia Oscura."

Draco levantó la vista un poco curioso y lo que vio a lo lejos lo dejó perplejo.

\- "Vaya... lo conozco. Te encantaría, esta enlazado."- dijo Draco volviendo su vista al libro de pociones para el siglo XXI que andaba ojeando- "Pero dudo que recuerde siquiera mi nombre..."

\- "Draco Malfoy..."- una voz serena llamó su atención. Draco alzó de nuevo la vista, ahora sorprendido.

\- "Harry Potter... hola, esto; te presento a un amigo... Severus Sna..."- Draco volteo y todo lo que alcanzó a ver fue una túnica negra haciendo fru fru justo en una esquina, tras la cual desapareció- "Ese era mi amigo Severus Snape."- Draco dijo mirando mal la esquina.

\- "Si... ya veo... y ¿que tal la vida?."

\- "Bien bien... supongo que bien."

\- "¿Que tal tu?..."

\- "¡Bien!, muy bien gracias."- Harry suspiró- "¿Y que tal Theo?."

\- "Bien... supongo. Terminamos hace ya un tiempo."

\- "Oh!"- fue todo lo que pudo decir un anonadado Harry.

\- "¿Y tu? Que tal van tu y tu pareja."

\- "Ah, eso... no muy bien. Estamos desenlazándonos."

\- "Siento escuchar eso..."

Un minuto de silencio, hasta que de pronto Harry habló.

\- "Emmm... te gustaría ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?. Solo almorzar."- añadió Harry al ver que Draco lo miraba con suspicacia.

Y sin saber como, una hora después el pobre Draco se desahogaba con Harry sobre todo lo que le pasó junto a Nott y el dolor que le causo su separación.

\- "Y bueno... pues sucedió que de pronto me di cuenta de que no quería estar solo con Theo para siempre, que quería... tu sabes... una familia, y me dije: ¡Ey!, eres un maestro de Pociones ¡Hacer una poción de fertilidad es fácil para ti!."- Draco suspiró- "Pero Theo no pensó lo mismo, y se separó de mi con tanta facilidad que creo que ni supe que decir."- terminó de decir el otro triste- "Pero la verdad... creo que de alguna manera es mejor. Creo que tengo que encontrar a quien quiera estar conmigo y darme la familia que necesito."

\- "Ya veo... espero que la encuentres."- le dijo Harry con las mejores intenciones mientras tomaba de su vaso de Cerveza de Mantequilla.

Rato después, cuando ambos caminaban por el callejón Diagon, Draco le sonrió a Harry.

\- "¿Pasa algo?."- preguntó el ojiverde curioso.

\- "Solo que recuerdo... cuando dijiste que dos gays no podían ser amigos..."

\- "¿Yo dije eso?."- Harry preguntó, y luego sonrió... si, él había dicho eso- "Lo siento... supongo que fue un error de mi parte, sobretodo porque ahora más que nunca... necesito un amigo."

\- "Entonces Señor Potter... aquí tiene un amigo."

\- "Mi primer amigo gay, no esta mal... nada mal"

~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- "Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez... mi pequeña sabelotodo insufrible. Lo último que hubiese pasado por mi cabeza era la manera loca en la que me iba a enamorar de ti."_

_\- "En realidad Ron, todo lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en aquel entonces eran pensamientos sobre comida, Quidditch y bromas estúpidas de niños."_

_\- "¿Ven a lo que me refiero?... Insufrible del todo, pero aún así se que no podría vivir sin ella... Y 36 años soportándote son la prueba."_

_El pelirrojo que ya tenía algunas vetas blanquecinas en su cabellera sonrió, mientras la dama le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo... pero la verdad era que se notaba que ninguno era capaz de vivir sin el otro._

De alguna manera Harry y Draco se hicieron más amigos de lo que ninguno siquiera pudo imaginar... pasaron a hacer todo juntos, a hablar sobre todo y a consolarse mutuamente sin ninguna intención secundaria de por medio.

Cuando Harry decidió que era hora de volver a amueblar su apartamento vacío, el cual hasta hacia poco había mantenido los muebles que Percy se había llevado del todo, fue Draco quien le ayudó a comprarlo todo desde las alfombras hasta las cortinas y también todas las cosas muggles que le gustaban a Harry y que Draco no había visto nunca en su vida; cuando Draco fue a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para experimentar con nuevas pociones y demorarse siglos pidiéndole al dependiente cada ingrediente en un frasco que fuese de acuerdo a sus exigentes medidas, fue Harry sin duda quien estuvo allí parado al costado aquellas tres horas sin rechistar sosteniendo uno a uno en una caja los ingredientes que por fin eran aceptados.

Con Harry, Draco aprendió que los teléfonos móviles muggles no eran para nada malos si te permitían hablar con tu amigo en un momento de ocio o de verdadera necesidad, que los televisores muggles y las películas antiguas son excelentes durante las noches solitarias y que juntar las dos cosas para comentar la película que andas viendo con tu amigo por teléfono hace que lo que pudo haber sido una noche por completo solitaria se convierta en un momento agradable que te dará después algo de que hablar cuando al ver de nuevo a tu amigo quieras molestarlo solo un poco.

Con Draco, Harry aprendió que la manera de pedir del rubio en los restaurants podía ser por completo excentrica, pero aseguraba que un simple platillo tuviese toda una nuevas perspectiva; también descubrió que ver un problema de pareja desde el punto de vista de un pasivo te daba toda una nueva perspectiva, y que con el rubio podía hablar de todo lo que quisiese, incluso quejarse por las cosas más ridículas y nada de eso importaría, porque sin importar que, Draco, su amigo Draco, siempre lo haría sentirse mejor. Y sobre todo, que junto a él era probable que nunca volviese a tener una noche solitaria...

RING RING

\- "Hola Harry."

\- "¿Como supiste que era yo?."

\- "No tengo a nadie más que me llame por teléfono, mis amigos aún creen que estoy loco por usar ese aparatucho muggle."- dijo entre risas el rubio.

\- "Aaah... oye, oigo algo al fondo... ¿Miras algo por la tele?."

\- "Sip... una película llamada Casablanca... creo que ya esta por terminar."

\- "¡Adoro esa película!, ¿canal?."

\- "Veinte."

\- "Lo tengo... aaaaaah, si tienes razón, es la escena de la despedida... me hubiese gustado que se quedasen juntos, pero no iba con la trama... aunque aún me pregunto porque lo dejo. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo!, tu dijiste aquella vez durante el viaje que una persona debía de buscar lo que le era mejor, supongo que tu entiendes a la actriz entonces."

\- "¿Yo dije eso?... no, te equivocas Harry... la verdad me hubiese gustado que ella se quedara... ¡Ya se subió al avión!."

\- "Si... aaaah, adoro la frase final, aún no han escrito mejor frase final para una película que para esa película."

\- "Si... creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Se aplica a nosotros..."

\- "Ni que lo digas Draco... ni que lo digas."

\- "Buenas noches Harry."

\- "Buenas noches Draco."

Si, definitivamente no había nada mejor que tener un amigo al que le contaras todo y te entendiera todo. Lo mejor de todo era que hasta las bromas más ridículas eran buenas bromas.

Harry y Draco caminaban por el Museo del Mundo Mágico, mirando sin mirar el arreglo de "La varita mágica y sus estadios de evolución a través de la Historia" y ambos conversaban... de alguna manera Harry comenzó a hacer sonidos toscos, argumentando que hablaba en gigante y dándole un significado a cada gruñido; pronto Draco también estaba metido en el juego.

\- "Y así se dice 'Quiero una taza de chocolate caliente por favor'... ejem... Guuur grarr brrr gauaaaar."

Draco reía de nuevo con ganas, jamás pensó en poder reirse tanto, la tarde se la estaba pasando genial. Harry suspiró y miró a Draco... no tenía nada que hacer por la noche y pensó en invitar a su amigo a pasear por allí.

\- "¡Ey! Hay un especial en el cine de películas de Humphrey Bogart... ¿vamos?."

Draco paró de reír casi al minuto y miró a Harry seriamente antes de suspirar.

\- "Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo..."

Harry sonrió burlón.

\- "¿Que acaso tienes una cita caliente hoy en la noche?."

Draco se quedó callado y apenado, y Harry alzó sorprendido las dos cejas.

\- "¿Es en serio?."

\- "Iba a decírtelo, pero la verdad... no sabía como. No te molestes conmigo."

\- "¿Molestarme?... ¡No seas tonto!, es genial que salgas de nuevo... aunque..."

\- "¿Aunque?."- preguntó Draco extrañado.

\- "¿Vas a ir vestido así?."- preguntó el pelinegro, y Draco se miró a si mismo... él no se veía mal, tenía puesto un conjunto sencillo de pantalón y camisa y se sentía a gusto, Harry suspiró- "Esta bien para salir conmigo... pero no para una cita caliente; deberías ponerte esos pantalones de cuero, la camisa negra y la túnica de seda que compraste el otro día... y lo digo en serio, te hacen ver sexy."- terminó de decir el ojiverde con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa, y Draco lo miró reprobadoramente para luego sonreírle un poco más tranquilo y pero también serio.

\- "Harry... creo que es hora de que tu también sigas adelante."

\- "No se... aún extraño a Percy..."- Harry suspiró, Draco lo miró con insistencia- "Quizás... ya veré."

Y pues... Harry se consiguió una cita, y por supuesto no había nadie mejor para comentar todo que su amigo Draco, a quien al parecer tampoco le había ido muy bien durante su cita.

\- "Te lo digo hombre, no estoy listo para salir... no creo estas listo para salir ahora ni en mucho tiempo. Aún lo extraño."- suspiró Harry mientras acomodaba en el salón los chivatoscopios elegantes que había comprado junto a Draco, quien le había dicho que si tan importante era estar bien asegurado en su propia casa que por lo menos lo hiciese con buen gusto.

\- "Bueno, ahora si no te lo replico... mi cita fue horrible; creo que debemos esperar un poco de tiempo más... no sé cuando estaré listo para salir de nuevo con alguien... ¡No creo volver a estar listo de nuevo siquiera para tener sexo en mucho tiempo!."

\- "Bueno... yo lo hice con mi cita, fue un desastre pero no para tanto."- Harry suspiró ausentemente mientras miraba los chivatoscopios puestos a manera de centro de mesa.

\- "¿Tuviste sexo anoche?."- Draco lo miró sorprendido.

\- "Si."- respondió el otro con un nuevo suspiro.

\- "¡Oh..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "Espera, espera... me estás diciendo en serio que solo es tu amigo?. Nada de sexo, nada de coqueteo ¿nada de nada?."- Sirius miró a Harry sorprendido mientras este solo asentía... justo antes de dar una excelente maniobra en la escoba para esquivar una Bludger.

Tanto Harry como su primo Sirius andaban en esos momentos relajando tensiones en el campo de Quidditch local, subidos en sus escobas a unos tres metros del césped.

\- "Eso dije."- pronunció Harry cuando volvió al lado de Sirius.

\- "Pero es atractivo para ti."

\- "Si."

\- "¿Y te agrada su compañía?."

\- "Así es."

\- "Pero no quieres llevártelo a la cama... no entiendo."

\- "Sirius, puedo hablar con él de todo... tengo toda esta nueva perspectiva de las cosas gracias a él, sobre todo de las cosas desde el punto de vista de.. tu sabes... los pasivos; le cuento cosas que no me atrevía a contarle a nadie más."

\- "¿Ni siquiera a mi?."- Sirius preguntó un poquito molesto.

\- "Sirius... tu eres mi primo ¡casi mi hermano!, te cuento todo... pero tu no eres pasivo. Mira, por ejemplo le conté sobre este chico con el que salí... a quien te juro que incluso pude escuchar maullar mientras me lo agarraba... y Draco me dijo lo que pensaba sobre eso."

\- "¿Hiciste maullar a alguien en la cama?."- preguntó Sirius olvidando todo lo dicho después de eso.

\- "Si, claramente dijo MI-A-U al llegar al orgasmo, pero ese no es el punto... el punto es que puedo hablar con todo de Draco y jamás pensé que algo como eso pudiese ser tan liberador."- Harry dijo antes de salir disparado tras la snitch.

\- "Hizo maullar a un sujeto al llegar al orgasmo... demonios."

Bueno, Sirius como que ya no escuchaba gran cosa luego de tan 'importante' revelación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco por fin terminaba de ordenar como quería su sandwich y un mesero bastante mareado se retiraba para cumplir con las ordenes; mientras los dos amigos hablaban.

\- "No puedo creerlo Harry... dejaste el sujeto solo luego de tener sexo... de nuevo. ¿Como tienes el estómago para ser tan... tan... tú."

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- "Bueno, hasta ahora ninguno se ha quejado, no se de que te quejas tú."

Draco abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación que no llegaba del todo a ser uno, y resopló.

\- "Pues porque YO soy pasivo, y como pasivo debo alzar la voz en defensa de todos esos pobres desventurados que si no se han quejado contigo es porque NO LOS HAS DEJADO."- Draco miró a Harry con la mirada afilado y resopló de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero y dejó las ordenes lo más rápido que pudo, no vaya a ser que al rubio se le de por refutar algo... pero Draco andaba demasiado metido en su conversación con Harry así que si hubo algo que no estuvo como él lo pidió, ni cuenta se dio.

\- "No... los hago disfrutar al máximo, definitivamente no tienen nada de que quejarse."

\- "¿Y como estas tan seguro?."

\- "¿A que te refieres?."

\- "Al hecho de que los hagas 'disfrutar al máximo' como tu dices, ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?."

\- "Pues... porque estoy seguro."- Harry argumento algo molesto porque Draco dudara de su capacidad de... estar seguro.

\- "Pero como lo sabes."

\- "¡Pues porque lo se!... no creo que griten como lo hacen si no están disfrutando."

Draco miró a Harry y suspiró.

\- "Por supuesto, lo olvidé... eres siempre el 'activo'. Es obvio que no sabes nada."

\- "¿A que te refieres?... es imposible que finjan un orgasmo."- Harry salió a la defensiva.

\- "Por favor Harry, casi todos los pasivos, por no decir todos; han fingido por lo menos una vez en su vida un orgasmo para no dañar los sentimientos de su pareja. Es más fácil de lo que crees."- Draco dijo como si nada para dar un bocado de su comida.

\- "Si claro Drake... lo que tu digas."- Harry dijo medio burlón, y Draco solo lo miró sin decir nada.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca, tomó un sorbo de agua, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y cerrando los ojos y tomando concentración inspiró hondo... y pronto un gemidito salió de sus labios... seguido de otro un poco más fuerte, y otro... y otro más. 

Uno a uno los suspiros de Draco fueron aumentando el volumen, convirtiéndose en gemidos descontrolados mientras atraía miradas. Pronto una mano de Draco fue a su propio cabello, el cual comenzó a despeinar desesperado mientras la otra mano se aferraba a la mesa con fuerza. Para entonces ya tenía la atención de TODO el restaurant sobre él, y a un pobre Harry que no sabía ni donde meterse, y siguió así hasta que finalmente Draco dio aquel conocido grito liberador... para luego como si nada peinarse los cabellos y seguir comiendo tranquilamente...

El mesero, quien estaba a punto de pedir la orden de una mujer rubia que se había quedado mirando a Draco con atención fue sacado de su estupor por la clienta, quien con rapidez le dijo muy seria.

\- "Sea lo que sea que él pidió, quiero lo mismo."

Sobra decir que Harry no dijo ni media palabra más luego de eso... ya había entendido la lección.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los días siguieron pasando y el mes de Octubre los alcanzó a los dos... y con él la venida del Baile Anual de Halloween en Londres Mágico y ninguno tenía pareja, pero eso no fue problema en absoluto.

\- "Cielos Harry, no sabía que bailabas tan bien. ¡Me divierto mucho!."- Draco dijo entre sonrisas, vestido con un bonito traje negro mientras bailaba en medio de la pista junto a Harry, quien tenía un antifaz rojo igual al de Draco, solo que el de Draco era verde.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y le dio una vuelta que terminó con un buen paso de parte del pelinegro justo al final de la canción, casi de inmediato tocaron una lenta, y ninguno quería moverse, la estaban pasando demasiado bien.

\- "Bueno señor, ahora podemos bailar mejilla a mejilla si usted lo desea."- dijo un galante Harry, y Draco aceptó encantado.

Solo que tal vez no fue muy buena idea...

Pronto el aroma de Draco inundaba los sentidos de Harry, mientras que al rubio le sucedía lo propio; y aquello no estaba bien... no cuando ambos eran amigos y habían jurado no mirarse en ese sentido ¡No era justo que sintiesen eso!... corazones latiendo apresurados, escalofríos en las espaldas y mariposas en los estómagos.

\- "¡Muy bien señoras y señores; solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche así que prepárense para desearle a quien este junto a ustedes una MUY FELIZ NOCHE DE MAGOS Y BRUJAAAAS!!."- se escuchó decir al que habpia estado animando la fiesta toda la noche justo al momento de finalizar la música, y Harry miró a Draco un poco nervioso.

\- "¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire afuera?."- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- "Si... gracias."- respondió el rubio, y justo cuando la cuenta andaba en 5 ambos salieron del establecimiento.

Cuatro!

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

Dos!!!

Aún no sabían que decirse.

UNO!!!!!

¡¿Por que de pronto era tan difícil estar junto a SU amigo?!

¡¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!!!

Ambos aún continuaban quietos y respirando pesado, mientras todos los demás se abrazaban con efusividad luego de sacarse las máscaras... máscaras que ellos aún tenían puestas.

\- "Bueno... Feliz Halloween."- sonrió Draco nervioso mientras se quitaba la máscara y notaba como todos a su alrededor se besaban.

\- "Feliz Halloween."- Harry respondió y algo incómodos los dos se dieron un piquito...

Definitivamente la descarga de adrenalina sentida con solo ese piquito, no era algo bueno en absoluto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- "Nos conocimos durante un campamento de niños magos de verano... Éramos los instructores de los dos equipos infantiles de Quidditch ese año."- un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y unos cuarenta y tantos dijo con un suspiro._

_\- "Así es, no nos habíamos hablado para nada, excepto para intercambiar insultos cada vez que un niño de un equipo lastimaba a otro... pero eso sucede siempre... apenas y creí que me tomara en cuenta."- dijo otro que andaba más o menos por la misma edad._

_\- "Pero decidí hablarle antes de que se me fuese la oportunidad, decidí hacerlo en el baile de una semana antes de finalizar el campamento... era alrededor de una fogata."_

_\- "Si, de pronto vi al gran Oliver Wood acercarse a donde yo estaba, pero pensé que iba a hablar con mi amiga Cho Chang, todos siempre se acercaban para hablar con ella... pero entonces el se paró frente a mi y dijo..."_

_\- "Mucho gusto Cedric Diggory, mi nombre es Oliver Wood... creo que no hemos hablado antes."- el castaño dijo con aire soñador admirando a su pareja._

_\- "Y es fue suficiente para saber que pasase lo que pasase no podía dejarlo escapar... nunca iba a encontrar mejor partido._

 

Draco caminaba por la calle a paso rápido mientras intentaba volver a alentar a su amigo, quien compungido suspiraba una vez más.

\- "No va a dejar a su esposa en lo absoluto Draco, yo no le importo a Tom al igual que no le importa su esposa, pero entre ella y yo... ya la eligió a ella."- el pocionista se lamentó una vez más, y Draco cansado de escuchar a su amigo suspirar de aquella manera decidió que ya era suficiente.

A pesar de su apuro se paró a mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado y suspiró cansado.

\- "Mira Severus, hazte a la idea de una vez... NO, no va a dejarla, y NO, definitivamente esa no es una relación sana para ti; en lo personal no conozco a Ryddle, pero por lo que he escuchado hace mucho debiste de haber puesto un pare definitivo a eso. Pero ahora vas a conocer a mi amigo Harry, quien esta soltero y sin compromiso, es simpático y si hay suerte te vas a divertir como nunca, así que deja de lamentarte y trata de pasarla bien. Ya casi llegamos, así que pon pies en marcha y apurate."

Y tras decir eso Draco se encaminó de nuevo al restaurant mágico donde había quedado con Harry y su primo en la cita doble más rara a la que jamás fuese.

Mientras tanto...

\- "Aún no sé porque hago esto... ¿seguro que el chico es guapo?."

\- "Que si Sirius, te lo dicho un millón de veces... apuesto y de gran personalidad."- suspiró Harry una vez más, justo antes de que Sirius parase.

\- "Ah no... Gran personalidad significa que de apuesto no tiene nada, y yo no quiero salir con alguien que no considere apuesto; ¡Tengo una reputación que cuidar como casanova del Londres Mágico!."- Sirius bufó nada contento, Harry suspiró.

\- "Mira, yo dije apuesto y es apuesto, si solo te dicen 'gran personalidad' es que no es apuesto, pero si te dicen apuesto puede ser apuesto con gran personalidad o sin personalidad. En este caso es ambas cosas, ahora andando que no tenemos toda la noche para llegar."

Sirius alzó una ceja nada convencido, pero no tuvo otra que seguir a Harry... ya le haría pagar luego por el asunto si resultaba ser un desastre.

Media hora después, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa bastante callados e incómodos, la verdad era que habían tratado de hablar tanto Sirius con Draco como Harry con Severus por todos los medios, pero nada había resultado; finalmente Severus tomó la carta aburrido a más no poder y comenzó a leerla para pedir algo.

\- "Si, pidamos algo, es buena idea..."- suspiró Draco mientras hacia lo propio con su carta al igual que los otros dos comensales.

\- "Pedir luego de repasar correctamente la carta es importante, después de todo... 'Los restaurants del mundo mágico de hoy en día equivalen a las grandes cortes mágicas antiguas'."- comentó Severus en un tono bastante socarrón y sonrió de medio lado de una manera algo maquiavélica- "Leí eso en alguno de los diarios que compro... pero no recuerdo donde."- dijo como si nada.

\- "¡No puede ser!."- dijo Sirius que se le había quedado mirando a Severus con ojos grandes y sorprendidos- "¡Yo escribí eso!"

Severus alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- "Señor Black, eso es imposible... no es posible porque siendo la primera vez que cito una estúpida frase de diario, es más que improbable que el que lo escribió esté a mi lado."

\- "Pero lo estoy, soy escritor de la sección de Sociales en **'El Profeta'** ; he escrito varios artículos y dicho muchas frases, como 'Las pociones de hoy y las de ayer son tan clásicas como el Quidditch'."- dijo Black con un suspiro.

\- "¡Mentira!."- dijo sorprendido Severus- "Yo soy Pocionista, y esa frase es lo único con lo que me he sentido ligado al Quidditch en toda mi vida... fue escalofriante."- terminó de decir el hombre pálido con un sarcasmo muy propio de él.

\- "Errr... Draco también es pocionista, Sirius."- argumentó Harry, pero Sirius ni caso le hacia, estaba demasiado embebido en una nueva conversación de dimes y diretes muy entretenida con cierto pocionista vestido de negro, donde el ingenio malicioso de cada uno se hacia presente una y otra vez solo para ver si el otro podía o no contestarle.

Al final Harry y Draco terminaron comiendo en un silencio solo interrumpido por tonos de voz cada vez más mordaces... y atrayentes.

**_Una hora después, fuera del restaurant_ **

\- "Eeeer... ejem, Draco."- llamó Severus a su amigo al pasar por la vitrina de la botica- "¡Mira!, parecen tener una oferta de ojos de tritón... acompañame."- y lo separó de los otros dos quedándose con el rubio un poco atrás- "Esto... Draco, dime... ¿que te parece Black?."- preguntó un poco cohibido Severus, Draco alzó una rubia ceja y se encogió de hombros- "Supongo que esta bien..."- respondió sin mucho animo.

\- "¿Como para que salgas de nuevo con él?."

\- "Pues... no sé Severus..."- Draco estaba un poco confundido por la dirección de la conversación.

\- "Te lo pregunto porque, pues... el sujeto me cae bien en cierta forma, y pues, si tu no quieres salir con él, tal vez yo..."- Severus se veía ansioso como nunca, y Draco solo atinó a abrir un poco la boca para luego cerrarla.

\- "Ah... claro, no hay problema... solo... Trata de no invitarlo ahora, verás; Harry está algo sensible, y se suponía que tu eras su cita y..."

\- "¡Oh, no, no! como se te ocurre, no hablaba de ahora... sino, más adelante... tu sabes."- Severus dijo mirando de reojo a Black, quien a su vez hablaba con Harry.

\- "Esto.. Harry, una pregunta. ¿Vas a salir de nuevo con Severus?."- preguntó el otro con un ojo siempre en el trasero del Maestro de Pociones (por lo que se había enterado era el título profesional de Severus) que hablaba de algo con Malfoy frente a la vitrina de la botica... presumiblemente de pociones.

\- "Pues... no se, la verdad como que no es mi tipo.."- comenzó a quejarse el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- "¡Bien!, entonces no tendrás motivo si le pido salir con él de nuevo."- Sirius dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- "¡Oh!... no, claro... pero, se supone que tu estás con Draco hoy y él de verdad esta sensible últimamente, creo que mejor te esperas un poco."

\- "¡Hombre!, por quien me tomas... claro que hoy no."- terminó de decir mientras los otros dos se acercaban y Sirius le sonreía brillante y retadoramente a Snape.

\- "Ejem..."- Sirius se estiró un poco y suspiró- "Bueno, estoy cansado... y no traje mi escoba reducida, así que creo que me iré a casa en un carruaje. Buenas noches."- dijo mientras estiraba la mano y un carruaje sin caballos se plantaba delante suyo.

\- "¡Yo te acompaño también!, estoy cansado y creo que sale más económico ir juntos."- dijo de pronto Severus.

Ni Harry ni Draco habían visto antes que dos personas se metiesen tan rápido en un carruaje al punto que solo las estelitas de humo fuera lo que quedara. Finalmente se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron nerviosos... las cosas definitivamente no habían salido como ellos esperaban.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- "Mis padres simplemente llegaron un día antes de mi cumpleaños número 17 y me dijeron que estaba comprometido en matrimonio con una muchacha que ellos mismos habían elegido, una chica de sangre pura que daría buen renombre a la familia y herederos de clase."- un hombre de larga cabellera rubia platinada y porte aristocrático dijo muy ufano de si mismo, mientras que a su lado una dama sentada de manera muy recatada asentía con cautela- "Pero yo era un muchacho algo inconforme con todo a esa edad, y decidí ver a mi futura esposa antes de la boda, que supuestamente era cuando nos íbamos a conocer."_

_Dio un largo suspiro y afianzó un poco más su el bastón que tenía en su mano, el cual tenía una bella cabeza de serpiente en su parte superior._

_\- "Me colé entonces una semana después a la fiesta de la joven, una reunión que iba a tener con sus amigas y donde olvidándome de toda mi etiqueta y porte social me disfracé de mesero, cambiando mágicamente el color de mi cabello y aprovechando que los meseros usaban antifaces estuve tranquilo en ese sentido... entonces vi a la niña más bonita del mundo, la más fina de las flores y la más delicada... mi Narcissa. Luego de ese día supe que sin importar que, mi matrimonio estaría bien."- la dama se sonrojó graciosamente y volvió a asentir- "Hoy, 28 años después y con un heredero saludable y de porte distinguido, puedo decir que definitivamente tengo un matrimonio no solo aceptable, sino que me hace... feliz..."_

 

**_Cuatro meses después- Londres Muggle_ **

\- "¿Y se puede saber porque tenemos que escoger un regalo aquí y no en el callejón Diagon como sería lo más lógico."- gimió Draco una vez más mientras miraba un extraño artefacto que al parecer podía hacer cualquier tipo de comida que uno quisiese (N.A: aquí entre nos es un hornito eléctrico, pero Draco no lo sabe)

\- "Porque Sirius ADORA todos los objetos muggles, y todo esto es ¡¡GENIAL!!."- Harry dijo emocionado mientras miraba todas las cosas que se podían comprar; sombreros con ventiladores, televisores gigantes, relojes despertadores que te despertaban con un pequeño hombrecillo que te gritaba incoherencias al volumen que uno desease... lo que inventaban los muggles.

Draco solo suspiró y miró por la ventana.

\- "Podríamos comprarles un lindo arreglo de flores en todo caso, eso nunca cae mal a la hora de felicitar a alguien."- dijo un tanto serio y pensativo.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, sus ojos se habían ido directo a un equipo de Karaoke que estaba conectado a una enorme televisión y donde podías ver las letras de la canción que se elegía de entre el menú.

\- "¡Draco mira! ¡Tienen de todo aqui!."- exclamó el pelinegro emocionado mirando el listado de música para luego ir donde el rubio y jalarlo a su lado- "Cantemos..."- dijo con aquel extraño y emotivo brillo en los ojos verdes, tras lo cual Draco supo que no podría negarse... en especial cuando Harry ya andaba cantando a voz en cuello una de las canciones, que era de The Beatles y que Draco conocía por toooodas las veces que Harry la había cantado.

Draco ya andaba cogiéndole el gusto al asunto cuando de pronto Harry paró de cantar, y cuando Draco lo miró y lo notó viendo como ido hacia ningún lugar en especial Draco se extrañó.

\- "¿Harry?..."- susurró un tanto preocupado.

\- "Percy..."- susurró entonces un cada vez más tenso Harry, y cuando Draco enfocó la mirada pudo ver a un hombre pelirrojo acercándose de manera lenta y mirando fijamente a Harry.

\- "Hola Harry."- dijo el otro muy sereno y serio... algo seco en la opinión de Draco, y lo peor de todo era que el sujeto no venía solo- "Te presento a mi prometido, el señor Barty Crouch."- anunció señalando a un sujeto que si bien solo era tal vez algunos años mayor, se veía por completo... salido de tono.

Harry tragó y se quedó mirando de uno al otro sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente Draco hizo un ruidito y Harry pareció salir de su estupor.

\- "Ah, yo... yo te presento a Draco Malfoy."- dijo el otro y Draco asintió con la cabeza como la educación lo mandaba.

Percy lo miró, luego a Harry y luego suspiró.

\- "Bien, es bueno ver que estás bien. Me voy, supongo que nos volveremos a ver."- y con aquella misma desesperante parsimonia se alejó a paso lento del brazo de 'Barty'.

Harry aún estaba de piedra, y Draco solo atinó a tomar a su amigo por el brazo y sacarlo de allí, mientras el otro comenzaba a decir incoherencias.

\- "Por supuesto... era lo lógico, por un día que salgo al mundo muggle, en una ciudad muggle con millones de habitantes, es lógico que te encuentres con tu ex que es mago... ¡Increíblemente común!."

\- "Harry... tranquilizate."- pidió Draco en voz baja, al parecer ya nadie estaba de humor para comprar más que un arreglo de flores, aún cuando fuese para felicitar a sus amigos por haber decidido vivir juntos.

**_Un par de horas después_ **

Draco observaba a Severus quejarse de un excéntrico cuadro mágico que el señor Black había comprado unos años atrás y que al parecer adoraba... un cuadro desde donde un nada inocente jovencito hacia muecas coquetas, lanzaba besos volados al hombre y luego le movía las pestañas en una obvia invitación.

\- "¡Pero Miralo! Cualquiera diría que YO no le soy suficiente... pero claro, después de todo que me voy a poder comparar yo con ese jovencito... si al parecer el señor Black tiene instintos pederastas."

\- "Oh, Sev basta. ¡Es un clásico!, y si lo vieses desde mi punto de vista verías que no lo hago por ofenderte. Sino aquí tenemos otras opiniones, por ejemplo Harry... ¿verdad Harry que es completamente normal querer conservar mi cuadro?."

\- "Si, si... lo que tu digas."- dijo el otro sin ganas, cada vez más gruñón con el mundo y dejando mudo a Sirius por la falta de cooperación.

Severus levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Draco quien a su vez miró el cuadro (desde el cual el jovencito lo miraba con igual recelo que como miraba a Severus) y negó con la cabeza, ganándose así un suspiro de derrota de Sirius y una mirada de odio del jovencito del cuadro, mientras que Severus miraba a Sirius con su típica mirada de 'Te lo dije, y como siempre te digo algo siempre tengo la razón'

\- "Vamos Harry..."- Sirius se quejó caminando entre las cajas que flotaban por todos lados y desde donde las cosas iban saliendo poco a poco hasta buscar el lugar perfecto para acomodarse y sorteando a un par de elfos domésticos que más parecían parte de la tapicería que dos seres que estuviesen allí debido a lo silenciosos que eran- "Se supone que deberías darme un poco de apoyo, eres mi primo ¡Me dijiste que estabas seguro de que Sev no se iba a molestar por Robin!."- dijo con ojitos de cachorro, sin percatarse de la gota que le salía a Severus al escuchar que el chico del cuadro tenia nombre...

Pero antes de que el oscuro maestro de Pociones pudiese decir algún sarcasmo espontáneo, un enfurecido Harry se giró sobre sus talones taladrando a Sirius con la mirada.

\- "¿De que te preocupas ahora por un estúpido cuadro cuando dentro de unos 4 ó 5 ó tal vez 6 años se estarán peleando con uñas y dientes por eso?... cuando decidan que sin importar cuanto se dijeron querer y cuanto les gustaba estar juntos de por medio terminará un... un... ¡ESTUPIDO BARTY!."- Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación apenas conteniendo la rabia- "¡Mejor vayan separando todo lo de cada uno con escritura mágica porque sino luego te dejan en la calle, con el corazón vacío y con un mal sabor de boca que no te pasará nunca!... ¡Y solo te dije lo del estúpido cuadro por decir, cualquier imbécil se daría cuenta que no está bien llevarlo a la casa que compartirás con alguien!."- y dicho aquello Harry salió hecho un bolido del lugar, dejando a dos personas con las bocas abiertas y a una tercera muy preocupada.

\- "Vio hoy a Percy."- dijo finalmente Draco.

Severus miró a Sirius y justo después de darle un piquito en los labios miró a su pareja y dijo con aquel sarcasmo que ya lo caracterizaba.

\- "Preferiría una ronda completa de Crucios que quedarme con ese cuadro cariño... y lo digo de corazón... así que no te preocupes, si lo quieres es TODO TUYO."

El rubio se encaminó a la salida solo para encontrar justo al cruzar la puerta a un Harry aún tenso y bastante susceptible a comenzar a gritar, por lo que desgraciadamente pudo comprobar el rubio.

\- "¿Que quieres ahora? ¿porque me miras así?."- exigió el otro por completo fuera de si.

Draco no respondió, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró altivo al pelinegro, con una mirada que daba a entender perfectamente lo molesto que estaba.

\- "OH!, no me mires ASI."- reclamó el otro rabiando aún más- "Después de todo, que puede entender el 'Señor Tengo mis Sentimientos bajo Perfecto Control' de lo que siento?."- Harry resopló furioso por completo ignorando el repentino gesto de incredulidad, dolor y furia que se formaba en el rostro de Draco.

\- "¿Quieres explicarme que demonios significó eso?."- preguntó el rubio con una mal disimulada calma.

\- "¡Pues lo que oíste!. Aun NO se como demonios haces para que no te afecte lo de Theodore, pero se NOTA que tienes TODO bajo control, no te afecta escuchar su nombre, estás perfectamente y sigues con tu vida según tu... ¡Pero todo eso es una mentira!, la verdad es que no has superado nada de nada y me CHOCA verte tan tranquilo cuando todo lo que haces es reprimirte!."

\- "Disculpa, pero ¿quien te nombro el vocero de MI VIDA?."- preguntó un ahora enfurecido rubio.

\- "¡Ja!, como si no fuese OBVIO... por favor, hace más de un año que te separaste de él y ¿con cuantas personas te has acostado? UNA, solo un sujeto con el que te permitiste perder el control."- reclamó Harry y el sonrojo molesto en las mejillas de Draco se incrementó al igual que las ganas de asesinar en su mirada.

\- "Bueno, si lo que quieres decir es que uno para olvidar debe acostarse con cuanto encuentre, pues a ti te va a faltar; ya te acostaste con todo Hogsmade y aún no te olvidas de Percy... tal vez todo Londres mágico sea necesario, incluso Londres muggle."- la calma con que Draco hablaba era estremecedora, aunque de pronto comenzó a subir la voz y pronto estaba gritando- "¡Pero ni pienses que voy a ser como tu, porque cuando yo haga el amor será eso, HACER EL AMOR!!, no andar REVOLCANDOME como un animal por allí con cualquiera!."- terminó un muy ofuscado Draco.

Harry solo escuchó en silencio, y espero pacientemente a que el otro terminara, y cuando terminó lo vio y preguntó.

\- "¿Terminaste?."

Draco se sopló el flequillo y cruzándose de brazos muy enojado solo para asentir enérgicamente.

\- "¿Puedo decir algo?."- Harry preguntó con voz calmada, Draco volvió a asentir y tras un suspiro pesado Harry abrazó a Draco- "Lo siento, lo siento."- dijo con verdadera voz dolida- "No lo vuelvo a hacer."

Por su parte Draco devolvió el abrazo y suspiró... se sentía no solo mejor, sino que de alguna manera sabía que su amigo por fin estaba comenzando a sacar en verdad de su sistema a su ex-pareja.

Justo en ese momento salió Sirius con el cuadro bajo el brazo, donde el chiquillo lloraba desconsoladamente ante su ahora incierto futuro.

\- "Mas les vale no decir nada."- dijo un Sirius entre enojado y resignado... y ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¡Un hipogrifo con resfrío!."- gritó Sirius para enfatizar su respuesta y Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada mientras mejoraba su dibujo en el pizarrón, aunque por el movimiento de este aquello era difícil.

\- "¡Un colacuerno Húngaro!."- dijo Harry y Draco hizo más señas y trato de seguir dibujando mientras perseguía su dibujo en el pizarrón...

Es que estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Sirius y Severus jugando a adivinar el dibujo (Pictionary en términos más mundanos) y se habían separado en dos grupos. Como todos iban en parejas era un integrante de cada pareja por grupo, y al final el equipo donde Draco y Harry se encontraban perdió estrepitosamente... bueno, suerte para la próxima.

\- "Soy malo para el dibujo."- se quejó Draco mirando con pesar el pizarrón donde lo que esperaba fuese un bola de fuego chino dejase de recorrer ansiosamente el área de dibujo cuando un sujeto se le acercó y le beso los labios suavemente.

\- "No digas eso, yo noté lo que era... un Dragón chino, imposible no notarlo."- dijo Charly con una sonrisa y Draco devolvió el gesto junto a otro beso.

Harry se quedó viendo a la pareja y suspiró, justo en el momento en que un joven rubio un tanto menor que él se abrazaba a su cintura y reclamaba un beso también. Harry simplemente se lo dio, pero igual no pudo dejar de tener un ojo encima de la otra pareja.

Finalmente Harry y Sirius se quedaron guardando todo y persiguiendo a los dibujos para poder borrarlos, en tanto que Severus y Draco iban a la cocina a terminar de servir los bocadillos.

\- "Sirius... no crees que ese tal Charly... no sé, como que es algo... impulsivo para Draco?."- preguntó un tanto preocupado Harry y Sirius quien le prestaba atención solo a medias se encogió de hombros.

\- "En realidad es un buen tipo, deberías darte el tiempo de conocerlo."- dijo el otro- "A mi me cae bien, y hace buenas e interesantes conversaciones; después de todo trabaja con dragones."

\- "Si... dragones... claro."- Harry dijo para nada convencido.

**_Mientras tanto en la cocina_ **

\- "Oye Severus, ¿no crees que ese tal Collin es algo?... no se... como muy joven para Harry."- Draco dijo distraído tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

\- "Pues... puede que sea joven, pero mira todo el bien que le ha hecho a Harry, parece muy cambiado."- dijo distraídamente Severus mientras trataba de imaginar como demonios poner todo eso en una bandeja... ¿quien fue el de la idea de una maldita torta de chocolate?... ah, si... Sirius.

El asunto fue, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada ultramolesta de Draco... y Draco tampoco.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**  
_Unos meses después..._   
**

Harry andaba viendo la TV de madrugada, era muy tarde y no tenia corazón para llamar a Draco para molestarlo por una película, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono y como ya sabia que el único que lo llamaba era Draco, pues contestó. Lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Draco llorosa desde el otro lado.

\- "Harry... snif... Harry..."

\- "Draco!, que paso?."

\- "Se casa Harry ¡Se enlazaaaa!."

Harry parpadeó confundido.

\- "¿Se enlaza?."

\- "Theodore... snif... ven..."- suplicó Draco por el teléfono

Y Harry supo que no podría decir que no, así que sin pensarlo dos veces colgó y se apareció en la puerta del departamento de Draco, tocó y de inmediato abrió un Draco lloroso, de naricita y ojos rojos, despeinado y con el pijama hecho un desastre... un Draco que se arrojó a llorar a los brazos de Harry sin dudarlo dos veces. Harry suspiró y se metió con todo y el bulto rubio lloroso al interior del departamento, y una vez dentro Harry trató de calmar a un Draco al cual no le entendía ni media palabra.

\- "Draco, tranquilo... ahora respira hondo y ten..."- Harry encontró los Kleenex y le pasó a Draco un par- "Vamos, siéntate y cuéntame lo que pasó."

Pero el rubio parecía reticente a sentarse tranquilamente, por lo menos al inicio.

\- "Me llamo... 'Hola como estás, tanto tiempo' me dijo, y yo le dije que bien... y me habló de su secretaria y que se yo que más... y entonces me dijo 'Tengo noticias, me enlazo... en un mes..."- Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y se echó a llorar aún con más ganas- "¡Se enlaza con alguien que conoció hace solo dos meses y medio... dijo que era el hombre de su vida, que quería que yo fuese... ¡Estuvo conmigo más de cinco años y nunca me dijo que quería enlazarse, sino todo lo contrario!..."- Draco lloró aún más amargamente y Harry tuvo que abrazarlo, el pobre rubio parecía en verdad destrozado.

\- "Por Merlín Draco, creí que ya no lo amabas."- dijo Harry lo más tranquilo que pudo, que en realidad no era mucho.

\- "¡Pero es que no lo amo!... pero, pero... ahora veo que no era que no se quiera enlazar, snif... es que ¡No se quería enlazar conmigo!... ¡Yo quería una familia y no fue lo suficientemente bueno para que él quisiera enlazarse conmigo!."- y como si aquello fuese posible, y al final lo fue, Draco se fue en aún más llanto en el suéter de Harry quien solo se limitó a masajear la espalda de Draco y darle ánimos, para al final separarse un poco, darle un besito amistoso en los labios y acariciarle el cerquillo.

\- "Tranquilo, te haré un té."- dijo Harry a punto de separarse de Draco, pero éste no lo dejó.

\- "Abrazame un poquito más... por favor."- pidió mostrando sus enormes ojos grises tan tristes como los de un cachorrito, Harry sonrió y lo abrazó un poquito más... y le dio un nuevo besito... y otro más...

Oh error, eso NO se debe de hacer en esas situaciones, porque de pronto los besitos cariñosos se convirtieron en besos un poco más apasionados, y otro poquito más... y otro más; y antes de saber lo que pasaba Harry metía las manos expertas por debajo del pijama del rubio, el cual suspiraba cada vez más fuerte y más largo. Eso emocionó y encendió a Harry, quien con la presteza de la experiencia comenzó a desvestir al rubio y a desvestirse a si mismo, y antes de lo pensado ya estaba lamiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Draco, mordisqueando las sonrojadas tetillas y sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel con las yemas de sus dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara preparando a Draco con sumo cuidado y dedicación, de que lo tuviese gritando su nombre ante la intrusión de dedos y lengua y más adelante ante la intrusión de un miembro duro que lo hizo gritar y ver estrellas... y Draco no fue el único, Harry pensó que jamás había sentido nada igual... lo pensó durante y después de llegar al orgasmo, un orgasmo perfecto como ningún otro, una sensación que no se comparaba a nada de lo sentido antes, y por lo mismo un sentimiento que lo estaba aterrando... había tenido sexo con SU amigo, con SU DRACO. Oh cielos, estaba en problemas.

Sobre todo porque al voltear ligeramente la vista vio al rubio bien acomodado sobre él, con una sonrisa felina de oreja a oreja como nunca le había visto sonrisa alguna y suspirando de contento... y entre el millón de cosas que le vino a la mente estaba el perfecto recuerdo de que Draco ODIABA esa manía de Harry de dejar a sus amantes ni bien terminaba con el sexo. Respiró hondo como pocas veces y Draco se movió y lo miró.

\- "Eso fue... increíble."- susurró el rubio con complacencia y Harry solo asintió apenas conciente de lo que decía.

\- "Si, lo fue."

\- "Mmmm, voy a las cocinas por un poco de jugo de calabaza, ¿quieres?."

\- "Si gracias... me gustaría."- fue la respuesta del pelinegro quien casi inmovil en la cama veía como un muy alegre y coqueto Draco salía desnudo de la cama y se ponía sin pudor los pantalones del pijama para ir solo ataviado con aquello a la cocina.

Harry suspiró y miró el techo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese instante, todo era demasiado confuso.

Por su lado Draco servia dos vasos con jugo para disponerse a llevarlos al dormitorio, y no pudo evitar sonreír... jamás pensó que las cosas terminaran como lo habían hecho, pero se alegraba... porque sabía que no había nadie como Harry en su vida.

Regresó al cuarto y encontró a Harry mirando el techo; pero el ojiverde volcó su atención completa en el rubio en cuanto este estuvo a su lado extendiéndole el vaso de jugo.

\- "Gracias..."

\- "De nada. Mmm, ¿quieres ver algo en la tele?."- preguntó Draco volviendo a su lado de la cama y desprendiéndose del pijama (escena que Harry intentó no ver) antes de meterse bajo las sábanas.

\- "No, yo... tengo sueño."

\- "Bien, entonces buenas noches."- Draco se acurrucó contra Harry con aquella misma enorme sonrisa y procedió a dormirse.

Esa noche, Harry simplemente no pudo dormir.

**_Y a la mañana siguiente..._ **

Draco se levantó con un suspiro y de pronto se dio cuenta... estaba solo en la cama. Sintió un ruido y al enfocarse vio a Harry poniéndose la ropa, aunque se detuvo de esta tarea para mirarlo.

\- "¿Harry?... ¿que pasa?."- Draco preguntó algo sorprendido, y porque no decirlo... incómodo.

\- "Tengo que irme Draco, tengo que estar en la Central de Aurores temprano, y tu también tienes que ir a tu trabajo en la Botica. Es mejor que me vaya... pero... ¿quieres ir a cenar hoy a la noche?."- preguntó un Harry algo... bastante frío.

Draco se sintió aún más incómodo, pero asintió. Harry solo besó la frente de Draco antes de despedirse sin siquiera mirar una vez atrás... el ojiverde nunca vio la mirada triste que se reflejó en las orbes grises del que se convirtió en su amante la noche anterior.

**_Unos cuantos minutos después..._ **

El teléfono de Sirius sonó, y Severus gruñó en protesta. ¡No le gustaba que lo despertasen tan temprano!, y estuvo a punto de soltarle un par de fuertes insultos al TARADO de su novio mientras este se desperezaba y contestaba el teléfono a Harry (es que era el único que llamaba a Sirius por aquel aparatucho) cuando la chimenea chispoteó de verde y la voz de Draco se escuchó llamando a Severus, quien tras mirar a Sirius se levantó de la cama tomando su bata negra y fue a contestar... no que tuviese que alejarse mucho, la chimenea de la habitación estaba bastante cerca de la cama.

\- "¿Sirius?..."- la voz de Harry sonaba consternada, eso terminó de despertar al escritor.

\- "¿Harry?... ¿pasó algo?."- preguntó preocupado, a la vez que medio escuchaba la conversación de Severus por la red Flú.

\- "Draco, estas no son horas usuales en ti para llamar."- dijo el otro preocupado mirando el rostro consternado de su amigo por la llamas de la chimenea.

\- "Es que no sabía con quien hablar, sucedió algo con Harry."

\- "Pasé la noche en el departamento de Draco, no sé como sucedió pero una cosa llevó a la otra..."

\- "Estuvo consolándome, fue muy tierno... entonces me besó, y luego... pues tu sabes."

\- "¿Dormiste con Draco?."

\- "¿Lo hiciste con Harry?."

\- "Pues eso es lo que te estoy diciendo Sirius, lo hice con Draco."

\- "Si, Harry y yo hicimos el amor."

\- "¡Eso es genial Harry!."

\- "¡Felicidades Draco!, ya le decía yo a Sirius que era hora de que ustedes dos se diesen cuenta de que son el uno para el otro."

\- "No Sirius, nada de eso... prácticamente huí de la cama de Draco esta mañana."

\- "No se Severus, no estoy seguro... no parecía para nada cómodo cuando se fue hace un rato."

\- "Oh, lo siento."

\- "Ese sujeto..."

\- "No estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora."

\- "La verdad... es algo deprimente Sev; no pensé que esto pasara, y ahora..."- el rostro del rubio se veía tan deprimido.

\- "Si quieres puedes venir a desayunar."

\- "Tal vez todo se vea mejor si desayunas en compañía."

La pareja se miró al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho... habían invitado a los dos del problema a la vez, eso NO era bueno.

\- "No Sirius, gracias pero no tengo ganas."

\- "La verdad creo que prefiero estar solo un rato."

\- "Gracias a Merlín."

\- "Salvado."

\- "¿Que?."

\- "¿Dijiste algo?."

\- "No... no, para nada... que creo que tal vez necesites pensarlo todo por ti mismo Harry, así que tal vez sea buena idea que estés a solas hoy."

\- "Nada, nada... solo pensaba. Tranquilo Draco, si puedo ayudar en algo."

\- "Gracias Sirius, yo... te veo luego."

\- "No te preocupes Severus, solo necesitaba hablar... ya me siento mejor, te hablo luego."

El teléfono se cortó a la vez que la red flú se desconecto; y con un par de pasos Severus volvió a la cama, a la cual se echó en un suspiro.

\- "Esto parece sacado de una historia estúpida de ficción."- soltó con un bufido el maestro de pociones.

\- "Ni que lo digas amor... ni que lo digas, espero que se arreglen."

Severus suspiró, miró a Sirius y en uno de esos pocos arranques cariñosos que tenia se abrazó a Sirius. Acababa de darse cuenta que hasta conocerlo, el que estaba del otro lado de la red flú como lo estaba ahora Draco había sido usualmente él.

\- "Gracias por sacarme de todo ese circo mi pulgoso."

\- "Ni que lo digas mi serpiente rastrera, más que nada el placer fue mío."- dijo Sirius acariciando la nariz aguileña de Severus con ternura.

Y ambos se besaron de una forma sosegada y aliviada.

 

Mientras tanto, durante todo el día los dos involucrados no pudieron pensar en otra cosa más que lo sucedido.

\- "No se como actuar ahora... tal vez si le digo que todo fue un error."- pensó el pelinegro mientras se ponía el traje de auror para ir al trabajo.

\- "Creo que le diré que todo fue un error... y lo diré yo primero, no vaya a ser luego que Harry me lo diga y no... no lo soportaría."- pensó Draco mientras revolvía una poción varias horas después.

\- "Espero que sea Draco quien lo diga primero, no se si me atreva yo."- pensó Harry cuando se vestía para salir con Draco esa noche.

Y durante la cena...

\- "Harry, yo... yo creo que fue un error lo de anoche... tu sabes."- comenzó Draco un poco apenado por todo lo que pasaba, pero su actitud cambió completamente cuando Harry lo miró y demasiado aliviado para el gusto de Draco dijo.

\- "No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, ¡Yo también creo que fue un error!."- el pelinegro soltó, más luego añadió- "No digo que fue malo... al contrario, fue muy bueno; solo que... tu sabes, eres mi amigo."- Harry miro a Draco.

\- "Claro... fue bueno, pero... no se volverá a repetir."- Draco aseguró antes de comenzar a comer con desesperación.

Nunca antes una cena entre los dos había sido tan tensa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**  
_Dos semanas después_   
**

Harry miraba a Sirius, quien reemplazaba al columnista que cubría los casos de aurores, guardar su vuelapluma mientras estaban hablando.

\- "... es decir... definitivamente fue un error porque... conozco demasiado a Draco, y ese fue el problema. Cuando dos personas se acuestan por primera vez se supone que luego se cuentan cosas sobre el uno y el otro, pero Draco se sabe todas mis historias y yo las de él ¿que se supone que íbamos a hablar entonces?."- preguntó un consternado Harry, y Sirius solo pudo asentir mientras terminaba de ordenarlo todo.

**_Un par de dias después_ **

Draco miraba a Severus utilizar por primera vez en su vida una túnica que no fuese negra, sino una azul marino muy elegante que no lo hacía verse nada mal.

\- "Entonces... ¿está Harry saliendo con alguien?."- preguntó mientras se metía a la boca otra Grajea de todos los sabores con total descuido, tal vez estaba tan gruñón que no sentía diferencia entre los sabores agradables y los asquerosos.

\- "No lo sé Draco, creo que no pero si tanto quieres saber... deberías preguntarlo tu mismo."- dijo Severus mirándose al espejo y arrugando la nariz- "¿Como se me ve la túnica?... y se sincero."- exigió el pelinegro mientras se paraba mirando de frente a un Draco que aún se encontraba desparramado en un sofá dispuesto en el probador de túnicas de gala de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Draco miró a Severus y suspiró, la emoción mostrada en sus ojos.

\- "Oh Sev, vas a ser un novio espectacular... este enlace será lo mejor de tu vida."- dijo Draco con total sinceridad, y Severus no pudo menos que sonreír ante el comentario.

**_Una semana después..._ **

Un algo nervioso Severus caminaba bastante orgulloso por la alfombra al lado de su padrino de bodas, Draco Malfoy para finalmente reunirse con su futuro marido justo en frente del sabio Druida que llevaría a cabo el enlace; la verdad fue que ni Severus ni Sirius podrían acordarse de nada de la ceremonia de ese día a excepción de lo bien que se sentía sujetar la mano de la persona amada y saberse correspondido...

En tanto que los padrinos de ambos novios no podrían olvidar nunca las sensaciones que les provocaban las palabras del sabio... aunque igual las estaban ignorando y de la peor manera. Para cuando finalmente la ceremonia terminó y todos felicitaban a los recién enlazados, Harry divisó a los lejos al rubio y decidió cortar de una vez las rencillas. La verdad es que estaba cansado y quería recuperar a su amigo... pero como que no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo.

Suspiró y se acercó a Draco, a quien Gilderoy acababa de dejar solo pues se había ido a bailar con su esposo y tras un leve carraspeo saludó.

\- "Hola Draco."

\- "Harry."- Draco devolvió el saludo un tanto indiferente y Harry, con los nervios y la paciencia al limite suspiró en derrota.

\- "Draco, ya basta... ¿hasta cuando vas a estar sin hablarme por algo que tiene ya tanto tiempo? Tuvimos sexo una vez, eso fue todo... superalo."

Draco, quien no se esperaba un argumento tan directo ni tan... tan... estúpido, miró indignado a Harry al tiempo que le hacia señas para que lo siguiese a un lugar un tanto más alejado ¡No iba a ventilar sus problemas en público!.

\- "Hace tiempo... ¡Hace tiempo!, ¡Solo ha pasado un mes por Merlín! UN MES."- reclamó una vez que se encontraron menos rodeados de gente, y Harry suspiró con fastidio.

\- "Si, exacto; un mes ya y es mucho tiempo... ¡Y tu concordaste con que fue un error, tu mismo lo dijiste!."

\- "¡Solo porque me sentí herido luego de que prácticamente huiste de mi cama a la mañana siguiente!."- dijo Draco casi saliéndose de sus casillas, para finalmente dar un bufido y largarse hacia cualquier lugar lejos de ese troglodita.

Pero el troglodita lo siguió, dispuesto a no perder aquella batalla.

\- "No huí... tan solo me retiré. Si no querías que me fuera lo hubieses dicho."- Harry trató de razonar, pero solo consiguió una fea mirada de Draco- "Vamos, no fue para tanto... pareciera como que lo que paso fue algo malo, pero... esto es algo así como una pelea estúpida entre un perro y un gato."- Harry comparó y una vez más erró.

\- "Ah si?... ¿así que peleas de perros y gatos? ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios viene a ser el perro en esta relación?."- preguntó un muy peligroso Draco.

\- "Pues... tú. Tú eres el que se la pasa ladrando últimamente."- contesto Harry en su razonamiento.

Lo cual le valió una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada.

\- "¡Aquí el único perro mal nacido eres tú! ¡Y que conste que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más!."- Draco apenas y pudo contener las lágrimas mientras salía a toda prisa del lugar.

Y Harry fue tras de él.

En tanto en el salón principal, Sirius y Severus hacían un brindis especial en honor a aquellos que los habían juntado.

\- "Un brindis por Harry y Draco..."- comenzó a decir Sirius justo en el momento en que ambos llegaban alterados al salón principal- "Dando gracias a Merlín porque ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente sexy..."

\- "O interesante."- añadió malicioso Severus.

\- "Para llamar nuestra atención, puesto que sin eso ninguno de los presentes estaría en esta ceremonia."

\- "¡Salud!."

\- "¡SALUD!."- repitieron todos los invitados, y ambos homenajeados sonrieron bastante incómodos... eso se estaba haciendo cosa demasiado natural para ambos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pasaron otro par de meses más, y pronto llegó Setiembre y con ese mes llegó la renovación de ingredientes de los stands de Draco... pero ese año no hubo nadie que sujetara la caja para cargar los ingredientes que habían sido aprobados por el rubio, y un deje de tristeza recorrió el rostro de Draco.

En esos meses el rubio había estado muchas veces a punto de lanzar el teléfono y la contestadora a la chimenea para que se quemasen, pero no había tenido el valor, sobre todo porque a pesar de decirse a si mismo que no quería escuchar más de los mensajes estúpidos de Harry la verdad era que si quería escucharlos... todos esos mensajes que desde hacía semanas le pedían perdón y una nueva oportunidad de recomenzar su amistad. Una amistad que Draco ya no se sentía capaz de dar.

Finalmente ya a finales de la primera semana de Octubre, Draco se digno a contestarle el teléfono a Harry, quien emocionado trató de invitar al rubio a la fiesta de Halloween del pueblo, alegando a su vieja promesa de que si ninguno de los dos tenía pareja entonces ya tenían una pareja asegurada; pero Draco declinó.

\- "Harry lo siento, yo... yo simplemente... ya no puedo ser plato de segunda mesa. No iré contigo."- suspiró el rubio antes de colgar el teléfono, dejando a un Harry triste al otro lado del teléfono.

Y fue así que llegó la fiesta de Halloween, donde todos estaban con sus túnicas de gala y sus disfraces, incluyendo por supuesto a Draco, Severus y Sirius; quienes habían ido todos juntos... aunque el rubio andase cambiando de pareja en pareja durante la noche para su propio gran martirio, puesto que la pareja amiga solo deseaba buscarle a Draco una buena compañía esa noche.

En tanto que Harry, harto de estar a solas en su apartamento decidió salir a recorrer las calles con aires en ese momento otoñales y sin querer comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con el rubio, desde el momento en que lo conoció con lo mal que se habían caído y las frases que se habían dicho, la manera en que trató de abordarlo y como Draco lo rechazó... cuando se volvieron a ver la segunda vez y luego la tercera justo cuando ambos más lo necesitaban. 

Harry recordó todas esas manías de Draco que había aprendido a amar con el tiempo... y entonces se dio cuenta de el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y decidió hacer algo antes de que fuese tarde. Y corrió... corrió como si estuviese siendo perseguido por un dementor para poder llegar a su destino antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

\- "Me voy, no lo soporto más."- Draco se quejó luego de tener que deshacerse de un sujeto bastante indeseable llamado Vincent, el cual le había sido presentado por Severus en un último intento de encontrarle algo a Draco esa noche.

\- "Pero Draco, ya va a ser la hora de quitarse los antifaces y..."

\- "Gracias pero no gracias Severus. No soportaría que llegue la media noche sin tener a alguien a quien besar como es la tradición, mejor me voy."- insistió Draco y Severus suspiró.

\- "Puedo besarte yo, soy endemoniadamente bueno besando."- sugirió Sirius como último recurso, pero Draco negó una vez más.

\- "No encontrarás carruaje a estas horas Draco, mejor quedate."

\- "Me arriesgaré."- argumentó Draco despidiéndose del todo de la pareja y enfilando hacia la salida.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida llegó Harry, quien en poco tiempo localizó a Draco justo cuando estaba por comenzar la cuenta regresiva hacia la media noche.

\- "Harry..."- dijo el rubio en un suspiro al tiempo que el otro se le acercaba.

\- "Te amo."- dijo entonces el pelinegro de improviso, y el rubio abrió grandes los ojos en incredulidad para luego poner un gesto de disgusto.

\- "¡Harry! No puedes venir aquí y ahora para decir eso y esperar que te perdone... estoy seguro de que te sientes solo y melancólico por ser Halloween pero así no se hacen las cosas."- Draco dijo muy dolido.

\- "No estoy condenadamente deprimido, lo digo en serio... ¡Te amo! y NO porque sea noche de Halloween... sino porque me he dado cuenta de que adoro que demores casi dos horas para pedir una miserable ensalada, y me encanta con tu nariz se mueve un poco y arrugas el entrecejo cuando estas enojado; y me gusta que seas la ultima persona con quien pueda hablar antes de ir a dormir y... Oh Merlín, quiero que sea así por el resto de mi vida. Quiero dormir a tu lado y despertar igual, y quiero sentir tu aroma y... y besar tus labios. Te amo Draco."

Cinco!, cuatro! tres!.

Draco no podía creerlo.

\- "Oh Harry... lo hiciste de nuevo, ¿ves? es por estas cosas que no te puedo odiar y yo... yo te odio Harry ¡Te odio y no te puedo odiar!... no se que hacer."- susurró quedito el rubio sacándose el antifaz para secarse las lágrimas y Harry sonrió suavemente.

\- "Entonces amame Draco, solo ámame..."

Uno! CEROOOO!!!! FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!!

Y mientras todos celebraban el final del día de renovación de fuerzas mágicas, dos personas celebraban el inicio de una nueva y excitante etapa en sus vidas, una etapa que iniciaba con el sello de un beso de amor.

~.~.~.~.~.~

En el mismo escenario donde todas las anteriores parejas se dieron a conocer, ahora una joven pareja que aún no lleva ni un año de enlazados se muestran sonrientes.

\- "Nos enlazamos a los tres meses de que me le declaré, fue rápido pero fue lo correcto."

\- "En realidad fueron doce años y medio de relación en teoria."- aclaró Draco alzando una ceja.

\- "Cierto... más de doce años, apenas puedo creerlo. La primera vez que te vi no me caiste bien."- sonrió Harry

\- "Y la segunda ni siquiera me recordabas."- reclamó Draco.

\- "¡Claro que te recordaba!."- trató de defenderse el ojiverde, Draco lo ignoró.

\- "La tercera nos hicimos amigos."

\- "Pero luego ya no pudimos serlo... y luego nos enamoramos."

\- "Y nos enlazamos."- suspiró Draco y miró coqueto a su marido.

\- "Nuestro enlace fue algo genial, es decir... ahora si estoy seguro de que estoy con la persona adecuada... además de eso el pastel estuvo delicioso."

\- "Si, era de calabaza, con velas mágicas flotantes de miel alrededor. Con las velas prendidas estas se iban derritiendo y la miel caía suavemente formando una capa dulce sobre el pastel... claro que las velas estuvieron solo a un lado."- explicó el rubio muy serio.

\- "Eso es porque no a todo el mundo le gusta la miel, o un pastel demasiado dulce."- Harry explicó suavemente mirando a su pareja y este asintió en aprobación... al parecer después de todo y Harry estaba aprendiendo, y lo mejor... tenían mucho tiempo delante para aprenderlo todo el uno del otro... desde que se conocieron hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

(Luego de casi tres semanas de escribir y escribir y escribir) Wiiii!!! T_T termine, y justo en la fecha limite, soy tan feliz.

Bueno, este fic fue hecho para la tarea dejada en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía y la presento orgullosa como la alumna de Hufflepuff que soy. Espero que guste.

Gracias!

Este fic fue terminado el 30 de Agosto del 2006

**chibineko chan  
** (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  



End file.
